


Believe It

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is he naked? In public?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters and JKR probably wouldn’t approve. But I’m not being paid and this is just for practice/fun.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written for yesterday’s writing prompt at Toasted Cheese: Why is he naked? In public?
> 
> Word Count: I wanted it to be a drabble but I am terrible at editing so, instead, it’s just down to 200 words exactly.

As recognition and terror flooded over them, they scrambled. Hands slid across the polished floor of the Great Hall, desperately searching for their things they could not find. As the doors scraped open, Sirius’ hand found Remus’ and they dashed under the closest table.

“I cannot believe the house elves took our clothes!” Sirius hissed as the noise of staff and students filing in and sitting down covered his words. He only wished he had something to cover the rest of him apart from his hands.

“I cannot believe we fell asleep!” Remus whispered into the back of Sirius’ neck, trying to hide behind the young man as best he could. His heart was pounding as he leaned into Sirius, avoiding legs of breakfasters on either side.

Sirius, who remembered their night of lovemaking vividly, had no trouble believing they’d tired each other out enough to fall asleep for the night right there on the floor, naked. As Remus moved closer, Sirius glanced over his shoulder, grinning slyly. “I cannot believe you’re getting turned on by this.”

Remus flushed but ground himself against Sirius’ arse and nibbled Sirius’ ear. “I cannot believe we’re going to miss breakfast this way again.”


End file.
